


【R76】【76R】無差 儿童节礼物

by wyl50



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyl50/pseuds/wyl50
Summary: 兩個變小的指揮官在ow基地搞事
Kudos: 1





	【R76】【76R】無差 儿童节礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 全員向
> 
> 可能ooc
> 
> 小學生文筆……避雷
> 
> 麥爹是諧星

六一儿童节到了，守望先锋总部突然收到了两个未署名的包裹，上面只写着——儿童节礼物。

被差遣来搬包裹的麦短腿觉得这两个箱子莫名很重，“啥东西能那么重？”他把箱子扔到了休息室的大桌上，立马吸引了不少人的目光。作为年纪最小的哈娜首当其冲凑过来看。

“诶？儿童节礼物，是给我的xbox吗？”

“哈娜你都多大了，明明是给我的！”源氏突然跑过来，让身后的半藏内心一千万个崩溃——什么鬼，明明他自己都三十多了好吗？

不一会儿，温斯顿也过来了，毕竟是两个来历不明的包裹，打开有风险。他对着包裹仔细观察了很久，觉得里面一定不是花生酱，所以不能排除风险。

收到了温斯顿召唤的托比昂乘着由他发明的拆弹小机器人从远处慢慢悠悠地开了过来。

“儿童节礼物找我个老年人干嘛？”他瞅了一眼包裹。

“我认为这两个个包裹很可疑……”温斯顿推了推眼镜。

“大家先后退一点，我打开屏障发射器。然后由你的机器人在屏障里拆开这两个包裹。我对我的屏障还是放心的，它连哈娜的自爆都可以挡呢！”

“可我心疼我的宝贝机器人啊！你就想这么送我的宝贝儿去死嘛？不干，绝对不干！”托比昂听说了计划，转头要走，胡子气得一炸一炸的。

“诶诶，要是炸了我重新做一个给你，我保证。”温斯顿以一个科学家的身份宣誓。

麦克雷很郁闷，要有炸弹不早炸了么，自己可是啥都不知道被差遣去拿的包裹。

这时候安吉拉也赶来了，等在边上准备给大家收尸。

“我倒数，3，2，1，拆！”

机器人以极其小心缓慢的速度扯开了包装上的蝴蝶结……

“砰！……”

安吉拉已经举起了医疗杖准备复活。

莱茵哈特拿着还在不停向外流的香槟走了进来。

“哈哈，朋友们，来点香槟吗？”

天使真想拿手杖敲他的头。

盒子没有发出任何声音。

不放心温斯顿又指挥着机器人拍下了盒子里的景象公放出来。

“哈，是两个小baby！”哈娜突然兴奋。

源氏莫名失落，走到半藏旁边求抱抱。半藏无奈地只好揉揉他的头。

温斯顿拦下想要冲进去的哈娜，却没注意到安娜和安吉拉已经走进去抱起来那两个小baby。

“只是……”安娜突然说话。

“怎么那么像莫里森和莱耶斯！”她俩异口同声地说出来。

发觉问题的她们抱着两个熟睡的小baby去了安吉拉的实验室。

一路上，哈娜不停地拿手指戳着莱耶斯圆鼓鼓的脸蛋，法芮尔和莉娜则围着安娜抱着的小杰克扯他毛茸茸的头发。小杰克皱了皱眉头，她俩就被安娜斥地收回了手。

一切鉴定完毕，就是和表面上看起来的一样。

守望先锋收到了两个婴儿版的莫里森和莱耶斯作为儿童节礼物。

醒来的杰克和加比一点都不像看起来的那样纯良无害，他们简直就是守望先锋的两大祸患，到处都有他俩留下的烂摊子。麦克雷藏在冰箱的小点心被翻得乱七八糟，哈娜的游戏手柄的线都绕在了一起，托比昂工具箱里的零件撒了一地，温斯顿的花生酱被当成了颜料，而沙发则成了油画布。怒气已经从四面八方聚集了起来，而两个小家伙却浑然不知。

安娜捉到了躲在莱茵哈特盔甲里的小杰克和小加比，刚想开口教训几句，小杰克却哇一声哭了起来，然后连锁反应，小加比看着哭得起劲的小杰克，也不亦乐乎地哭了起来。路过的麦克雷捂住了耳朵，他真的很想五十已到把两个小混蛋送去见上帝，不，应该下地狱。

两个小家伙一哭，安娜就只好开始哄他们，不一会儿，两个小家伙又开始到处搞破坏了，为了防止基地再一次沦陷，大家被轮流安排着照看两颗小炸弹。

麦克雷不幸又是第一个试验品，他气得摊在了刚被打扫干净的沙发上。麦克雷突然觉得有什么不太对，低头就看见了爬在沙发上啃着维和者的小杰克，口水沾满了他的枪袋。

“啊——！！”

众人只听得一声惨叫。

“妈的两个小王八蛋！”麦克雷气得大叫。

小杰克又开始哭了起来，小加比则一口咬住了麦克雷的手报仇，于是众人又听得一声惨叫。

负了伤的麦克雷被换下场了，下一个上场的，呸，下两个上场的是岛田兄弟。有了悲惨麦短腿的前车之鉴，两人已经把自己的贵重物品收到了安全的地方。

无聊的半藏开始了换装小游戏，他在小杰克的头上打了个粉红色的大蝴蝶结，而小加比则得到了一条红色的裤子，上面还有两个黄色的大圆斑。源氏则负责拍照。

“哥，你是不是最近迪斯尼动画片看多了？”

“你才会去看那种幼稚的东西！”

但是源氏怎么看都觉得他们俩很像米奇和米妮呢……不，不可能是因为上周看了全集。

两个小家伙被折腾来折腾去，小杰克终于又哭了出来，小加比则扯着他头上的粉色蝴蝶结玩儿。

因为看管不合格被赶下场的岛田兄弟很不服气，自己哪里做得不对了，而且这两个小家伙那么好玩儿。“比源氏小时候好玩儿多了。”半藏如是说。

觉得男的都不靠谱的安吉拉和安娜带着哈娜、莉娜和法芮尔决定一起看管两个小礼物。小杰克在基地里精力旺盛地爬来爬去，小加比则跟在后面，哈娜则盯着他俩，以免出啥意外。

这么折腾了半个下午，两个小家伙累得睡着了，小加比找了个墙角，而小杰克则靠着小加比。两个小家伙又显示出纯良无害的状态。

安吉拉和安娜又一人一个抱起了两个小天使，把他俩一起放到了托比昂临时赶工的摇篮里。

也不知道儿童节过完他俩会不会变回来，其实除却捣乱，现在的小杰克和小加比还是很可爱的不是么。

“当然不！”麦克雷哭号。


End file.
